


Winter Weather

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Gen, Winter, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu





	

It was about 9 in the morning, the sun peeking through the blinds of Baekhyun’s bedroom. You slept peacefully, not even noticing the fact it was colder than it was when you had went to bed. Baekhyun however, was shivering and wanted warmth. He snuck out of bed, careful not to wake you, and headed downstairs to turn on the heat. On his way back up the stairs, he looked out the window and noticed something. Snow. White snow covered the ground.

Baekhyun ran to the window like a little kid, smiling widely as he looked out the window. You had gone downstairs to see where Baekhyun had disappeared to. You notice Baekhyun by the window and wondered what he was looking at. As you got closer, you realized he was looking at the snow that had fallen while you two were sleeping. 

“It looks so pretty.” Baekhyun said once he felt your presence, “I wanna go out and play in it.”

Baekhyun looked at you, his eyes almost resembling a puppy. Baekhyun only did that when he really wanted something, and you knew Baekhyun really wanted to have some fun in the snow. You smiled, patting his shoulder gently. 

“We can do that later today.” you said with a tired voice.

“But I wanna go play now!” he whined cutely, adding a pout.

You couldn’t resist his pout, but you weren’t going to let him go outside right away in this kind of weather. You sighed, giving in to his cuteness. You couldn’t understand why it was so hard to say no to him when he’s pouting. Maybe it’s because he reminds you of a little kid, and you know you can’t say no to a little kid that’s pouting. Cuteness was one of your weaknesses and Baekhyun learned that pretty quickly, and has been using his cuteness against you since.

“Alright, but first you gotta eat and get ready.”

Baekhyun nodded, running off to the bedroom to go put on some warm clothes. You shook your head a bit, smiling at how you wondered if you were Baekhyun’s mom or significant other. You walked to the kitchen to make him something for breakfast, so he has the energy to play outside all he wants. You thought about how he was going whine about him being cold when he came back, so you knew you had to prepare to warm him up.

After Baekhyun had eaten, he was at the front door, ready to run outside. He had put on some boots, and a coat, and a beanie. You realized he didn’t have gloves, and you didn’t want him to get his hands cold, so before he ran out you stopped him, asking where his gloves had gone. Once he found his gloves, he went back to the front door, and ran outside. 

You decided to prepare the fireplace because you knew he’d want to sit in front of there to warm up afterwards. After that, you watched him play. He’d grab the snow and throw it in the air. You decided to join Baekhyun in the snow for a few minutes. However, the moment you stepped out the house, you were hit with a giant snow ball.

“Baekhyun!” you laughed, running out into the snow, preparing a snow ball to hit him with. Baekhyun laughed, running away once he realized what you were up to. He looked back at you, laughing more when you hit him with a snowball. It wasn’t as big as the one he hit you with, but it was still payback for him hitting you unexpectedly. Baekhyun walked over to you, patting your head with a soft smile.

“You cheated, you were outside long enough to prepare that giant snowball.” you laughed. 

“I thought you wouldn’t join me, what made you change your mind?” he asked curiously, walked over to some deep snow.

“You looked like you were having fun, and I wanted to join in. Of course, that was before you decided to hit me with a monstrous snow ball.” 

Baekhyun laughed. You looked at what he was going and you realized he was building a little snowman. You smiled, watching as he looked so adorable, working on the body of his snowman. You pat his shoulder gently before telling him you were going back inside to do a few things. You knew he’d go back inside after a few minutes or so wanting to get warm. After about half an hour, just as you expected, Baekhyun came back inside. 

“It’s cold out there!” he whined cutely taking off his gloves and his beanie.

You smiled and walked over to him, “Well, you were playing out there for a while. Want me to get a blanket and you can sit by the fireplace?”

Baekhyun nodded and walked towards the fireplace when he removed his boots and coat. The fireplace had been ready for about 5 minutes before Baekhyun came inside. He sat on the floor beside it, and rubbed his hands together in attempt to warm them. You came beside him and put a blanket over him, sitting beside him. He smiled, putting the blanket over you as well, resting his head on your shoulder.

“You’re like a little kid Baek.” You said, petting his hair gently.

He nodded in agreement, and kissed your cheek. You smiled as his eyes closed. He yawned like a little puppy. His head gently rested on your shoulder, and you could hear his breathing getting softer. You pulled him closer, and put the blanket over him a little more. You watched him fall asleep. All the running around must have made him a little tired, considering be probably didn’t get much sleep last night. Once he was asleep, you stayed with him to make sure he stayed asleep for a while. You also didn’t miss the opportunity to take a picture of his adorable sleeping face.


End file.
